


The First Move

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Hermione knew it didn't make sense. She shouldn't like Pansy. She certainly hadn't the entire time they were at Hogwarts together. 

Once Pansy started working in Hermione's department at the Ministry, Hermione saw her in a new light. She was never late to work and she always finished her assignments on time. 

She also had a wicked sense of humour and Hermione began to look forward to the once a week "team building" trips to the pub just to spend more time with her.

Her hair was glistening black, her cheeks pink with drink as well as the warmth of the pub, her knit jumper stretched tight across her chest.

Hermione's thighs clenched tight as she fought her arousal. It was ridiculous how worked up she was getting. She thought she'd outgrown having a school-girl crush.

Hermione finished her pint and ordered a second, trying to distract herself from Pansy's sweet perfume.

"I might as well ask you since you haven't asked me," Pansy said, twirling a cherry stem in her fingers.

"Ask you what?" Hermione's heart was racing and her head was swimming. Clearly she'd had too much to drink for a simple question to have that kind of effect on her.

"To go back to yours, of course." Pansy drained her glass then leaned in close. "I can't wait much longer to eat you out."

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks as well as her core, leaving her speechless. 

"Tonight, good?" Pansy murmured, covering one of Hermione's hands with hers, thumb brushing back and forth over her skin.

Hermione nodded, dizzy with excitement. 

"We're off for the night, gents," Pansy said, standing up. "See you Monday morning." She took Hermione's cloak from the hook and held it out. 

Hermione looked from Pansy to the table—smiles all around from the rest of her co-workers, including a shooing motion from Justin Finch-Fletchley—and back again, before grinning widely and walking toward her.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure," Pansy replied as she helped Hermione into her cloak. 

Kissing—undressing—as they stumbled down the corridor to the bedroom seemed to take forever and yet no time at all. 

Pansy was exactly how Hermione thought she'd be: long legs, perfect tits, and more than willing to show Hermione _everything_.... 

Hermione found herself with her wrists tied to the headboard while Pansy made good on her promise. She licked and sucked Hermione's clit and cunt, her fingers sliding in and out driving Hermione wild, until with a needy whine, her thighs trembled and then clamped closed around Pansy's head as she came.

A sheen of sweat covered her body as she lay panting, trying to calm her racing pulse.

"My turn," Pansy said, straddling Hermione's chest. 

The thick scent of her arousal made Hermione lick her lips... and then she licked Pansy's.


End file.
